


over stolen blankets

by doeeyeboy



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Dialogue Heavy, Lots of kissing, M/M, Rambling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22857568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doeeyeboy/pseuds/doeeyeboy
Summary: Hangyul wants to live. Seungwoo needs to revenge.But neither of them are ready for it.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Lee Hangyul
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	over stolen blankets

**Author's Note:**

> late night inspiration. Don't expect much.  
> originally it was another pairing but I decided to contribute to this one instead.

Sober.

Seungwoo was way too sober for this.

But who cared? 

Certainly not his friends who had loudly cheered on him once they saw him dancing with the crowd. 

Neither his ex girlfriend who was busy checking people weren't drinking her father's stupidly expensive wine collection or ruining her mother's garden. 

And certainly not the boy he had pinned against pink wall, if the way he moaned against his lips and pulled him closer was anything to go by. 

It was still a surprise for Seungwoo how easily the other had accepted his offer to move upstairs even when they haven't danced together less talked at all since the party started. However, the other hadn't been subtle when he danced against Seungwoo's back or when he followed him with his eyes. So Seungwoo decided to give it a shot, and it had worked. And that's how they ended up making out in Seungwoo's ex bedroom. 

Seungwoo pulls away briefly to take his breath and to admire the boy he was ravishing. 

Glassy honey eyes, rosy pouty lips, strong jawline and a gorgeous blush on his cheeks. It made a nice contrast with his handsome face. It was cute. 

"You're really cute" Seungwoo said as he walked back towards the bed, while pulling the other by the hand. 

"Hangyul. My name's Hangyul."

His voice was deep, again, a hard contrast to his almost shy demeanor and cute reactions. 

"Well, you're really cute, Hangyul." 

Once they reached the bed, Seungwoo sat in it with his back against the head of the bed and then pulled the other so he was stranding his lap. 

But it was a mistake. 

As they were kissing, he accidentally opened his eyes and looked around the pink room, easily finding the picture of the person he was trying to get over. It was a picture he had taken of her long time ago, but Seungwoo knew better than to believe she kept it because it reminded her of him.

But it still hurt.

It stung. 

He closed his eyes again, and concentrated on the lips against his. He pulled Hangyul closer, their lower parts rubbing together against their clothes, and sneaking his large hands under the other's shirt. 

But neither the soft lips moving against his nor the warm skin under his hands were able to make his heart forget the pain it was feeling. 

"Wait" Hangyul suddenly said, pulling away from the kiss, a hand on the one Seungwoo had on his ass under his jeans. That's when Seungwoo realized he was being too rough and that perhaps his companion wasn't into rough sex. 

Suddenly memories of his ex telling him how he was selfish came to his mind. Perhaps she was right. He was thinking of himself and nothing else. Oh gosh he was the worst. 

Hangyul moved from Seungwoo's lap, opting to sit by the edge of the bed instead, closing his eyes as he took deep breaths, hands closed in fists and shoulders slightly shaking. The sight made Seungwoo's feel as if a heavy bowling ball was pressing his stomach. 

"I'm sorry, Hangyul. I think I was too rough"

"No, you weren't." Hangyul said, trying to assure Seungwoo but his trembling voice did not help. 

"You're shaking though" 

At this, Hangyul looked at his hands, confirming what Seungwoo just said, before holding them close to his chest and biting his lips in shame. 

"I'm sorry" he said again.

"I'm telling you there's nothing to be sorry about. We don't have to do anything." Seungwoo moved so he was sitting beside the younger, leaving few inches of distance between them just for the sake of it. 

"But I want to!" Hangyul raised his voice and Seungwoo could see the determination and yet fear in his eyes. There was more to it, Seungwoo knew, so he waited until the younger boy was ready to speak. "I'm just... I don't think I'm ready"

Seungwoo wanted to laugh at himself, because, seriously what was he thinking? Bedding a stranger just because his friends suggested it wasn't going to solve his problems. 

"To be honest with you, I don't want to do anything either" 

"Was I that bad?" Seungwoo belatedly realized that his wording sounded as if Hangyul wasn't -what?- sexy enough (?) to excite him. And that was just so wrong. 

"No, no. That's not it. You're hot. Really hot." He quickly assured the younger, because, it was the truth after all. Not only was Hangyul really handsome, had a pretty mouth and a very well shaped body, if what Seungwoo's hands could feel under the clothes was anything to go by. He had also a pretty skilled tongue and was very flexible. Seungwoo was sure he'd be awesome in bed too. 

"Thanks. You're hot too." 

Hangyul didn't need to ask for Seungwoo to know he was curious as to why he also didn't want to continue what they were doing. 

To say that Seungwoo didn't know how to answer to that was an understatement. How do you explain to someone that you found out that your girlfriend of three years had been cheating on you with her classmate for who knows how long and you just found about it when you foolishly wanted to surprise her on Valentines day by waiting for her outside of her college just to witness her making out with her affair and then pretend she didn't know you once she saw you. 

Oh, and apparently none of her friends knew she had been dating Seungwoo because she had told them he was her tutor. 

And it was already over a week of that, and his friends had had enough of his secluding himself at work or in the library and never doing anything, so they dragged him to that party that they knew was gonna be at his ex's parents house and came up with the plan that Seungwoo should fuck someone on her bed. So that's how he ended up there.

But it still hurt. His pride and his heart.

He wasn't ready. He wasn't ready to take revenge. He wasn't even sure that's what he wanted to do. He just wanted to forget he had once loved her. He just wanted to stop hurting and honestly, he wasn't sure a one night stand was going to help much to it. 

Seungwoo didn't realize he had said this all aloud until Hangyul spoke again. 

"That sucks"

Seungwoo scoffed at Hangyul's simple response, but he was right. It sucked. 

Silence fell between them. Uncomfortable silence. But it didn't last long for Hangyul broke it by rambling something that Seungwoo didn't get. 

"What did you say?" Seungwoo turned to Hangyul, curious eyes searching the younger's face which was starting to take a faint red tint on the cheeks and airs that Seungwoo wouldn't be able to get if it weren't for the night lamp and their closeness. 

"I said... it's my first time. Having sex. Or well, would have been."

That...Seungwoo was not expecting that.

What? His first time? Seungwoo's revenge was almost someone's first time? The thought made him shiver. 

"Why? I mean. Why would you do it with a one night stand."

"Because I'm 20 already and there's no boyfriend prospect on my near future and I'm kind of tired of waiting, really." Hangyul sounded frustrated this time, which shouldn't be cute since he was talking about a heavy and important topic, but he literally spoke in pout. It had to be one of the most adorable sights Seungwoo had seen. 

However, something else caught his attention. Something that made him bend over, elbows resting on his knees, hands pressed against his eyes as he lamented. 

"Oh gosh you're barely of age" 

Five years younger than him to be exact! Almost a child -a stupid child, if you ask him- who's never ever had sex. And Seungwoo almost ravishes -because, honestly, it wasn't going to be vanilla sex- him out of spite for his ex.

Hangyul scoffed at him before laying back on the bed again.

"It's not like you're 50" 

"Still. You shouldn't be doing this with me!"

"I wasn't. I was actually going to go with the dude I was dancing with earlier, but then you invited me over here and, well, at least I knew more about you than I knew about that other dude, so I thought, why not. It's just sex, anyway."

Seungwoo was no one to be judging the decisions his almost one night stand took. However, for some reason he felt involved already.

"It's not just sex. It's your first time." Seungwoo was siting again, body turned to Hangyul who was now playing with a penguin plushy he found against the pillows. (Seugnwoo remembered giving it to his ex when they started going out and made a mental note to take it with him. He'd donate it to some orphanage.)

"It's not like I want it to be romantic or memorable. I just want to experience it."

Hangyul was a stupid and apparently naive child and Seungwoo would be dammed if he just let the boy walk into the dragon's lair without having proper knowledge about all the possible outcomes.

"But you also don't want it to be a bad experience."

"Well, obviously."

"See. It's not JUST sex."

"You're so vanilla." Hangyul tried to dismiss Seungwoo's worries, but the older could see that he wasn't as tough as he pretended to be.

"I'm responsible." Seungwoo corrected. He lowered himself on the bed again, laying on his side, hand supporting his head while facing the younger.

"Which is why you should be my first one." 

Silence. Once again, that's not what Seungwoo was expecting the younger to say. 

"You don't even know me"

"Maybe, but I've heard plenty about you."

"How so? It's not like I'm popular or anything" Wooseok was the popular one. Even Seungyoun could be considered popular. Jinhyuk and him... they were sunflowers. Or so he thought, but apparently that wasn't the case according to Hangyul.

"My friends." Ok, perhaps not popular "You were the TA for their literature class last year."

"Really? And what did they say?" One of the things Seugnwoo had always been curious of and somewhat scared to know was the perception other people had of him. Of course he only really cared about those he knew personally, but he wondered how people that didn't know him saw him as. 

"Nothing bad, really." As if reading his mind, Hangyul hurried to assure him. "They just would always comment on how you were actually helpful and how you were a caring bo- person. And that you were the first TA that wasn't there just to hand them homework."

Hangyul did try to correct himself, but Seungwoo had heard him well. 

"Perhaps I wasn't such a good boyfriend. She wouldn't have cheated on me if I were."

A phone beeped just them, thankfully breaking the guilty train of thoughts Seungwoo was about to immerse himself in. It was Jinhyuk, informing him that he would take the morning shift at their part time job so Seungwoo could enjoy the night and sleep a bit more, but that he should be there for afternoon shift. 

Seungwoo scoffed. As weird as they were, his friends were actually pretty helpful. 

As he closed the message, he checked the time and he almost had a heart attack: it was already 5 am. 

"I think have to go. It's almost 5 am" he informed Hangyul, and he tried, but failed, to not laugh at the way the younger bolted out of the bed, eyes wide in horror, and started looking for his shoes right away. (Yeah, they managed to get rid of their shoes and jackets at some point Seungwoo didn't seem to remember.)

"Fuck! I have morning shift!" Ah, that must explain. 

"Come on. I'll give you a ride." Seungwoo suggested. 

They managed to find their jackets rather quickly, but had to dig for Seugnwoo's left shoe which somehow ended under the bed. 

"Wait!" They were already by the door, when Hangyul stopped Seungwoo."You said this is her room, right?"

"Yes"

"And you purposely brought me here, to have dirty sex on her bed"

Seungwoo choked on his saliva. 

"I wouldn't say dirty." Seungwoo's plan might not have been vanilla sex but... Hangyul didn't have to put it like that.

As he worried about the younger's impression of him, Hangyul was already moving around the room. "What are you doing."

"Well, plenty of eyes saw us coming up here together." Hangyul started as he messed around the bed, pulling the blankets a bit to they were slightly falling on the side "Eventually, someone will tell her." 

"So?"

"So, she doesn't need to know we didn't do it. She just need to think we did it." He smiled evilly as he pulled a small bottle of lube from his back pocket. 

The idea soon clicked to Seungwoo and, for some reason, the fact that Hangyul wanted to take revenge for him despite knowing him for around 4 hours was endearing to him. 

Seungwoo though the messed the blankets on the bed was enough to suggest something had happened there.

But Hangyul had another idea. 

He ruffled the pillows, throwing one to the floor and then biting in the middle of another, using the lube he had brought to leave a stain in another pillow, smearing the rest of the lube in the sheets and cleaned his lubed hand on the silky pajamas that were originally under the pillows. 

It looked dirty. And _now_ it really looked like something _messy_ had happened there. 

"You are so..." 

"Genius?"

"Evil." Hangyul pouted and his shoulders fell, a complaint about how he was going the extra mile to defend Seungwoo's honor just to be called mean words already dropping from his poutty lips. 

Seungwoo chuckled at him before holding his face between his hands and capturing the pout in a tender kiss. 

"And cute, but we gotta go before someone notices we're still here"

"Does that mean, you'll be my first one?" Hangyul says against his lips.

There was just no way Seungwoo was going to make it out of that place without giving a proper answer to the younger's request. And he should have refused, probably. He should have told Hangyul to wait for for someone he'd love -preferably around his age- to share his first sexual experience with. 

He definitely should have. Because that's the responsible thing to do. 

But Seungwoo didn't. 

"Ok" He said instead, deepening the kiss afterwards. "But not today."

They parted away eventually and headed out of the room, hand in hand, back to were some people were either sleeping here and there or drunk dancing. There were some more conscious individuals by the front yard -probably trying to sober up to the morning air- that Seungwoo didn't recognize, but he catched their eyes scrutinizing his and Hangyul's disheveled appearance. Looking back at the younger, Seungwoo noticed his raw red lips from their last make-out session and the bright hickey -that Hangyul did on himself by pinching his own skin- adorning his neck. He probably looked similar and they must have been quite a sight. 

As they left in Seungwoo's car, he could see that mischievous spark dancing again in Hangyul's eyes as it was obvious that they've succeeded in their revenge plan. 

"You have to fulfill your part of the deal, ok?" Hangyul reminded Seungwoo as they pulled over his apartment building. 

"What deal? Did we sign a contract or something?" It wasn't that Seungwoo was planning on breaking his promise -which was a weird promise, but whatever. He just liked to tease the younger.

"We did! Your ex's sheets are the contract"

Seungwoo didn't contain his life this time.

"Then it will be over once she washes them, don't you think?"

"Do you seriously believe she's gonna keep them? I wouldn't." Hangyul explained as he unbuckled his sit-belt "I would gather them with globes and burn them. Or at least throw them away." 

"So what? You're going to steal the blankets from her trash bins?" 

"Yes" Hangyul looked at Seungwoo determination flaring in his eyes "Don't doubt me, Han Seungwoo."

But the thing was, Seungwoo didn't. He didn't doubt the younger was more than capable of doing such a thing. 

As he drove back to his own apartment, Seungwoo smiled to himself, feeling tired and yet content. It had been one weird night, probably the weirdest one in his boring life; but also the first time in a long while that he found things to look forward to. His ex's reaction to the little gift he left in her room, his own friends when they find out, and last but not least, Hangyul and their deal signed over stolen blankets. 

**Author's Note:**

> and there it is.  
> tell me what you think of it  
> thanks for reading!! >3<


End file.
